What Love Is
by Megan Black
Summary: Lily has hated James for many years but starts going easier on him after befriending Sirius, things are going well, and James winds up explaing to Lily what love really is...
1. Summer

DISCLAIMER i own nothing you cannot recognize. they belong to JKR  
  
It was mid afternoon and a young red head was sitting in her backyard very much involved in an ancient looking book as she twiddled a wooden stick through her fingers carefully. The summer had been dull as expected, she hadn't been anywhere and no one had come to see her, of course she received owls from her friends from school often, but she wasn't particularly close to any of them.  
  
She had a few friends but they were not from her dormitory, her closest friend was Remus Lupin, after she noticed his disappearances as nothing then they seemed to have a pattern. Soon she was able to demise what was going on. He was a werewolf. After she confronted him about it he begged her not to say anything. He was so scared of abandonment from the only friends he had ever had.  
  
But even they were soon able to discover what was going on. And much to his delight, they weren't scared. Even after they found out though, he still had confided in Lily whenever he had problems. Lily, he discovered, was a friendly ear, and had a power in finding beauty in things that were often not apparent to others.  
  
Another unlikely friend to which she had made, was Sirius Black, although in her mind she set out not to like him, he had proved her wrong. He saved her from a group of Slytherinns in 2nd year and ever since they had been close. Almost like brother and sister.  
  
Lily closed her book and was about to leave when a Hogwarts owl came and dropped a letter just within her hand's reach.  
  
_Ms. Lily Evans,  
  
I am very pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. This position should not be taken lightly, as you will be expected to put together school functions and hold prefect meetings. This year's Head Boy is James Potter, you will be asked to have meetings with him to discuss your choices of action and procedure for the events that are to take place this year. I am very pleased to have two Gryffindors as the Head Students this year  
  
Sincerely  
  
Prof. Minerva McGonnagal  
_  
Not more than three minutes after she read this another rather round, small owl delivered a letter;  
  
_Lily,  
  
Hey Evans! Guess we will be seeing a lot of each other this year huh? Head Boy and Head Girl, should be a good year for Hogwarts having you at its Head._  
  
Lily paused, was he just trying to flatter her, this certainly didn't seem like the James Potter she remembered. She although bewildered continued  
  
_I hope your summer went well with the Muggles! Well I suppose I will see you in the Head's compartment on the train, I might be inviting the Marauders to join me in our compartment so- well... I guess I should be going I still have to degnome the garden  
  
See you soon, and thinking of you,  
  
James_  
  
"Thinking of you", she had to admit that he was a very persistent person, even she was surprised that he still liked her. Lily had taken to him a little more welcoming since she had befriended Sirius.  
  
From what Sirius had told her, he really wasn't as bad as she had imagined, after Sirius ran away from home to escape his detestable family, he had lived with James. As arrogant as he had always seemed, after hearing that Lily couldn't look at him in the same way, it was just the way he acted sometimes was so cruel, especially to Serverus, a Slytherin up to his eyes in the dark arts.  
  
It wasn't that Lily liked Serverus she just didn't see the point in agonizing him for no apparent reason, which was something, that James and Sirius found very entertaining for a while.  
  
Though she had to admit he had been doing less and less of since their rather public row in 5th year, she knew it was still going on but at least it wasn't as public now.  
  
James and Sirius were ringleaders of the ever-popular Marauders, a group that included the two of them, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was probably the most level headed of the group, he had been a prefect and was actually a fairly nice guy from what Lily could see, he just never had the guts to stand up to James and Sirius once they had started going off on their hexing sprees.  
  
Pettigrew however was probably the one that annoyed Lily the most, he was constantly egging on James and Sirius to show off, and would sit there and stare at them in awe every time they did anything that was the slightest bit interesting.  
  
At least James wasn't being as obnoxious about his affection as before, even though from what Sirius had told her his feelings were stronger than ever (though that was not to be repeated).  
  
With all the thoughts of the Marauders Lily had almost forgotten about her Hogwarts letter,  
  
"Mum Dad I MADE HEAD GIRL!" she smiled and hugged her parents who hugged her back reassuringly,  
  
"And why wouldn't you? You are the top of your class!" her father exclaimed in a very proud snooty tone, she laughed to herself, he maybe a tad bit snooty but he had always treated people with the same respect all humans deserved.  
  
She skipped quietly up to her bedroom as not to bother Petunia, and began to pack her trunk, she would be leaving within the next week and needed to be sure that she was prepared for what was to come this year.  
  
She looked around at her room, it was decorated in a deep blue, ruby and emerald green, it had a medieval type feel that made Lily feel like she was back in the Hogwarts dormitory. She nestled in her bed with her head stuck in Hogwarts: A History, it was an interesting read, it's what she had read when she didn't know what to do or to think about.  
  
She gazed around her room, which was filled with many moving pictures of her Hogwarts friends, and professors. She could hardly wait for the next Monday to come around so she could see her friends at last. 


	2. The Train

DISCLAIMER I own nothing that you cannot recognize  
  
The week had past even slower than she had anticipated, she woke up Monday morning quite ecstatic to be leaving, as much as she loved her parents, she still missed doing magic a great deal, not to see she would be missing her sisters scowls while she was at school.  
  
Lily had decided she wanted to make an effort this year to look presentable seeing how she was Head Girl this year she needed to set an example to the other students. She took a quick shower and dried her hair, which curled in ringlets all over her head.  
  
She looked at herself rather pleased and hurriedly packed her trunk with the last minute necessities, put on her cloak and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her parents were waiting.  
  
"Ready Sweet Pea?" her mom asked  
  
"Yeah just give me a minute to say goodbye to Petunia" Lily ran up the stairs and woke her sister with a start  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you want?" she asked rather flustered  
  
"Just to say goodbye! I'm leaving and I'm not sure how soon it will be until I see you" Lily said quite a matter of factly  
  
"Get away freak!" Petunia moaned  
  
A smile drew to Lily's face as she skipped down the stairs and headed to King Cross's station. She kissed her parents' goodbye and went through Platform 9 3/4. There she was attacked by Sirius who came up and gave her a huge hug, looked down at her in a joking way and started to pretend to cry and said,  
  
"I'm proud of you Lils from making head girl, you make your old man proud!" Lily smiled at the badge that she was wearing; it was a rather gratifying feeling  
  
Soon Remus joined them,  
  
"Congratulations Lils, I knew you would be head girl!"  
  
"Thank you Remus, I wasn't as sure as you two seemed to be"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Lily engaged themselves in small talk for a few minutes, then exasperated Lily said,  
  
"Come on are you getting on the train or what? Oh and are you going to be sitting with me and James on the train?"  
  
Sirius smirked and replied "Oh I guess you will be needing an escort! No telling what could happen if I leave you two alone!"  
  
"Sirius I thought we had been through this" she joked "now speaking of James have you seen him yet?"  
  
"Well obviously, because I came with him, but I lost him in the crowd, he'll be showing up soon, I swear he has a Lily magnetism, no matter where you are he will find you" just then a familiar voice sounded behind them  
  
"Hey Evans, Padfoot, Moony!" she turned around, it was none other than James Potter followed closely by non other than the hero-worshipper himself, Peter.  
  
"Hi James," before she even let out James, he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around for a hug,  
  
"Can I help you with your bags?" he offered, she smiled at him nodded.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled as she saw Sirius pick up his trunk laughing and shaking his head, 'James you can be such a prat sometimes' he had thought.  
  
James and Sirius led the way to the compartment as they all followed. The compartment was nothing short of lovely, it was large roomy and looked very comfortable, it had several couches, a wall with many squares each showing a different compartment and the people who were in them.  
  
"Not bad" Sirius murmured, he smiled and moved the Lily's trunks next to the Marauders'.  
  
"Well," he said with a smirk, "How about Remus Peter and I go look and see how the Slytherins are looking this year?" he said looking at James and Lily with a huge grin beaming across his face.  
  
"James and Lily probably need to go over some Head Student stuff"  
  
He smiled mischievously at Lily and then looked at James and winked.  
  
As Lily cringed, 'Did he really have to, I mean James had been nice and all so far but really he was quite the jerk sometimes in fact he probably asked Sirius to get everyone to leave so that he an I would be alone, what an ass'.  
  
She looked over at him he had a look of uneasiness and seemed very uncomfortable, she rolled her eyes at him as she dug through her trunk and retrieved her book  
  
"I have the list for this year's events, we are supposed to decide when they will take place," James said as though it was really just filler for the awkward silence which seemed to be droning.  
  
"Right well lets see it then" she groaned as she set her book down and stood up to look at the papers James was holding as he walked over to the table, and grabbed the seat on the opposite side of which Lily was sitting. She eyed over the page carefully, three Hogsmeade trips, and a ball,  
  
"Well" she mumbled still half reading the sheet "I say a trip to Hogsmeade in early October and the ball at Halloween that way everyone can get their dress robes, and then another trip in early December, and one in the late spring as a break from what will prove to be a very difficult year with our N.E.W.T.S."  
  
Lily glanced up and saw James staring at her deep into thought, there was something different about they way he looked at her, like he was confused and hungry, when he realized she was done he snapped his head up and murmured softly,  
  
"Umm, yeah that sounds perfect, exactly what I was thinking" He was up now pacing around the room and finally sitting down on the couch still looking quite confused,  
  
"Why don't you like me?" he finally asked. Lily looked up a little caught off guard but still overall she was wondering why someone like him would care she rolled her eyes and finally huffed  
  
"I don't know what do you mean of course I like you, I mean after you what you did for Sirius you cant be all bad"  
  
"And that's another thing since when have you and Sirius become such good friends, I mean I understand you figured Moony out before anyone but when did you become friends with Sirius" he was looking somewhat angry, and frustrated all at the same time.  
  
"If you must know it was because he actually made an attempt to get to know me and then became my friend,"  
  
"Oh," he finally groaned, Lily began to feel as if the words she said had hurt him not that he looked particularly upset, he just seemed to have felt let down, or ashamed of what she couldn't quite figure out, but she finally said:  
  
"Thanks for the letter it was very thoughtful" with that his eyes brightened up and he grinned,  
  
"I do what I can" he smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he stood up and began to walk toward her, now they were just feet apart from one another  
  
"Well thanks" she said, now a little bit panicked at why he was walking toward her.  
  
Just then the door flew open; Lily let out a scream and grabbed James around the waist, fear swimming through her emerald green eyes. Sirius and Remus now entered laughing merrily while Peter followed trying to laugh as though he found it funniest of them all. Lily pulled away from James much to his disappointment,  
  
"Well I see we have interrupted! And Lily what did I JUST finish telling you?" James began to break a smile from the frown that it was before, and then he glanced at Lily who now had ha broad smile on her face while staring at Sirius in a mock angry.  
  
"Well you know me Sir' I'm an animal" Lily was acting stranger and stranger as the train ride progressed, she sat down and goofed around with Sirius and James, always getting a little touchy when James was the one tickling or poking her.  
  
Lily had looked at Sirius who had looked very angry with her, grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom using the excuse he had "a question about Hogwarts a History".  
  
"Lily I swear, sometimes I just don't get you! James is over here being nothing but nice and cordial to you and you still flinch when he touches you!" Lily looked down, and then slowly lifted her head up  
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HIM THAT WELL!"  
  
"Oh come off it Lily, just go out with him already, he isn't that bad looking, brilliant, and has made an effort to be nicer, he has even tried to reduce is overly large head, not to mention the fact that he is basically in love with you! I'm telling you he writes LE in little snitches all the time during class! Quit breaking the poor guys heart!" Lily rolled her eyes and stormed out of the bathroom to find Remus reading, Peter sleeping, and James off in a corner playing Wizard Chess.  
  
She couldn't say she disagreed to much with what Sirius just said I mean it was natural for her to grab the person nearest to her when she was frightened... wasn't it?  
  
As much as she used to disliked James she couldn't help but feel safe whenever he had his wand out and arms around her, after all he was one of the best students at school in EVERYTHING, but would he still ask her out as he had done in all there other years here, after all she had made it pretty clear before she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
James was the first to realize the Sirius and Lily were done talking, Sirius followed Lily out smiling at what she had just told her. Remus then glanced at his watch  
  
"We are almost to Hogwarts about 5 more minutes" Lily gathered up her things as she looked around she saw James writing something in the back of the room, and then grabbed her cloak and book to put them in her trunk.  
  
She, and the rest of the Marauders were waiting by the door so they could be first off, as the train began to stop Lily felt a warm hand touch hers, then felt a piece of paper in that hand, and the warmth left. While everyone was leaving and leading the students out Lily glanced down  
  
Stay back in the great hall before the feast  
  
JP 


	3. Feelings Revealed

DISCLAIMER i own nothing you cannot recognize!  
  
Feelings Revealed  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She panicked, should she, she didn't want to give him false hope about becoming his girlfriend, but perhaps it was Head Student Business, maybe McGonnagal had come in when she and Sirius were in the bathroom. As they continued to walk she searched for James but saw no sign of him, she reached the Great Hall and stayed back... 'Where is he? I really don't want to miss the opening speeches...'  
  
"Lily?" she twirled around to see James standing right behind her, she looked at him confused as to why they were meeting alone,  
  
"Look, I'm not daft, I know you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you, but could you do me just one favor, this one time," he looked desperate, and scared like a puppy in need of water  
  
"Please go to the ball with me, you don't have to answer now in fact I think we should have a date first before you make a decision so you can see who I really am. The first trip to Hogsmeade, that's all you don't even have to spend the whole time with me, and if you don't feel anything then you don't have to go to the ball with me, I understand, I just don't think I could go the rest of this year, in meetings with you and seeing you in classes, and everything that goes with it knowing I didn't have a shot with the most amazing person and well the only person who has ever been in my dreams"  
  
Lily stood speechless, bewildered... but broke into a smile  
  
"Alright" she finally responded.  
  
James' face lit up and he swung his arms around her for a rather large hug, then retreated and smiled at her with that glint in his eyes again.  
  
"Well I guess we should head to the feast" he smiled at her  
  
"Yah I guess," she said as she kissed him quickly on the cheek. They walked side by side heading to the dining area.  
  
The rest of the meal Lily could barely concentrate 'why had he said all those things? Was he really dreaming about her?' she looked over at him occasionally he sill had that goofy grin on his face and was scanning the students carefully. While walking up to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius came up behind Lily and gave her a huge hug his arms around the front of her waist as he spun her around,  
  
"IM SO PROUD!!!"  
  
Lily looked at him little more confused than she would have liked "What are you talking about to who what did I say to what and... oooh that..." Sirius stared at her looking rather annoyed  
  
"YOU DID IT YOU ARE GOING TO THE HOGSMEADE WITH JAMES!!!" Lily stared at him, how could he have known? it just didn't make any sense.  
  
"I had been tryin to talk James into doing it, and I doubted James would do it, he was getting tired of always getting put down, but after you put your arms around him tonight he must have thought to try again...then you being late to dinner, PLUS you had this dazed and confused look on your face throughout all of dinner, and James was grinning like a mindless idiot!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT" said a deep booming voice behind them, it was James and the rest of his Marauders.  
  
"Oh my, Oh no" groaned Lily, she may have excepted Potter's invitation but she was still unsure about him and with how confused she was right now she just didn't feel like being more bewildered than what was quite necessary. She felt the arm on her shoulder hug her tighter.  
  
"Now Lily, I want you to be good to my Jamesy boy while you two are in Hogsmeade, don't go getting him into any trouble, now if its the other way arou-"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GIT" James barked, he looked truly annoyed with his best friend, or embarrassed, that was probably more so the case, he glanced at Lily his eyes drenched with worry.  
  
"Listen Sirius," she said in the most suggestive tone her voice could manage "I'll behave if he does" she walked off feeling quite pleased with her selection of words.  
  
James stood in the Great hall, confused but more confident, he knew he would have to watch himself when he was around her, but he seemed to have broken the ice, or at any rate Sirius had. Sirius looked at him and smiled,  
  
"Hey James! Come back to us, back to Hogwarts... So you are probably going to the ball with Lily right? She will probably want a friend to go with her for trips to the bathroom, you know how girls are. Anybody care to go with go with one of her friends?" without even giving Peter or Remus time to respond;  
  
"Bloody hell that sucks for you guys, I'll take them all if you don't want them" he smiled to himself and almost skipped to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
James followed him not even feeling the rock that had so conveniently lodged it self in his foot. To be quite honest he never thought that Lily would go with him to Hogsmeade in the first place and now that she was he had no idea what to do with her. He was almost positive she wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and look at the latest and most up to date broomsticks. He had figured he would simply ask Sirius, even though James was not too bad looking, brilliant, and a star on the Quidditch field, he hadn't really ever dated around to much, and in fact he was almost positive that more girls had been going after Sirius in there years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Padfoot" James yelled "Yes?" Sirius had just turned around looking surprisingly anxious  
  
"Now that I've asked Lily to Hogsmeade I have absolutely no clue where to take her! This my one shot and I really do not feel like blowing it"  
  
Sirius looked at him and smirked, "I don't know what to tell you Prongs old buddy Lily is a hard case, your not going to be bale to Romance her because she will just think you are being thick. She is going to be wanting the "real" James whatever that is or maybe, so do what you can just don't be a prat..."  
  
He patted James mockingly on his back and continued walking to the Common Room. James followed slowly racking his brain for anything that might be remotely interesting for her. He knew it needed to be a private, yet public place... relaxing and enjoyable, that meant that Zonkos, Three broomsticks, and Hogs Head were out, and then it struck him 'Florean Forescuues Ice Cream Parlor', a pleasant place with small semi private tables. 


	4. The Tiger

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING YOU CAN RECOGNIZE  
  
The Tiger  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When James eventually arrived at the common room he found the Marauders were already there Lily was reading what looked like her charms book, as Sirius sat next her, and were whispering with an occasional giggle on Lily's part.  
  
"James!" Sirius called, pointing to the seat on the other side of Lily, James nodded and began to prance over to them.  
  
"So what are you to lovebirds planning on doing in Hogsmeade?" Sirius inquired with a mock serious tone to his voice, this was a question that Lily had herself and looked at James intently  
  
"Well I was thinking Florean Forescues Ice Cream Parlor, that is, if its all right with Lily"  
  
"Sounds fine" she said and gave him a reassuring smile, he then looked at her with wide eyes and winked.  
  
"Don't think just because I agreed to go with you to Hogsmeade your getting anything besides my company James Potter"  
  
"And that alone is worth winking about Tiger" Lily looked at him, 'Tiger' since when was she being called Tiger? Apparently Sirius knew this nickname and let out a quite grunt of laughter as though this name had more meaning than was apparent.  
  
"Tiger?" she asked now almost demanding to know what it meant,  
  
"like a Tiger Lily... and when you get mad sometimes... you should see the look in your eyes... its fierce... like a tiger, not that I mind that look, it is actually probably one of my favorites" James now had a mysterious, mischievous glint in his eyes, she was almost sure there was more to it than that but figured they probably weren't telling her for a reason.  
  
"And Lily like you said on the train...You're an animal..." Sirius started laughing at his own crude joke, then looked at James who seemed to be biting his lip to avoid breaking out in a fit of laughter  
  
"Right" she said nodding her head with uncertainty, "well I should be going up to my dormitory... after all first day of classes start tomorrow, you two should get some sleep, so you don't fall asleep tomorrow in your classes"  
  
"Aw, it's nice to know you care so much Evans" James said with smart grin  
  
"Well James if anything does wind up happening between us, I really don't want to be dating the Hogwart's deadbeat." with that she skipped merrily up to her dormitory smiling to herself. As she entered she was swarmed with a crowd of her fellow 7th year classmates  
  
"Lily we haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"Why didn't you answer our letters?"  
  
"Did you have a good summer?"  
  
Lily's head was spinning, "I know it's been a long time... I'm sorry I couldn't reply I was busy... with other things," she added with a smirk, "and yes my summer was pretty good"  
  
"Well, HAVE YOU SEEN JAMES AND SIRIUS THIS YEAR? THEY ARE GETTING BETTER LOOKING BY THE MINUTE! EVEN REMUS IS STARTING TO GROW UP!" all the girls were squealing by this time  
  
"Lily, you are going to have to get me with Sirius this year please!" Lily smiled and shook her head  
  
"You act like I have control over them, I don't there my friends just like you are, just go talk to them if you want to meet them so bad! They aren't that scary, sorry girls I'm tired I need to get to bed, and you all should too, classes start tomorrow"  
  
With that she changed into her night clothes and curled up into her bed, sometimes those girls, no wonder they had never been that close, at least Sirius as much of a prat as he sometimes, still asks meaningful questions.  
  
The next morning Lily awoke earlier than usual, adrenaline pumping through her veins, she walked into the showers, and came out looking and feeling very refreshed. She took out her wand and did a charm, which instantly dried and curled her hair just right walked out and changed into her robes. She then walked down to the common room where Sirius and James had already been waiting furiously for Peter and Remus.  
  
When they realized she entered the room they both stood up noticeably straighter  
  
"Hey Evans!" said James cheerfully  
  
"So Lils you going to sit with us at breakfast?" Sirius said as he put his arm around her gently, her touch felt warm and he looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful, every bit of her, why hadn't he ever noticed it before and then he looked into her eyes and saw the glint, the sparkling emeralds that had entranced him,  
  
"Yeah you sitting with us?" added James smiling broader than ever.  
  
"Umm yeah of course" Lily nodded her head as, Sirius backed away, 'she is my best friend, my other best friend is in love with her, and this couldn't work...no it couldn't just get it out of your head prat'.  
  
James wrapped his arm around Lily and guided her gleefully out the door; she could now look at him not in disgust, but in wonder. He was such a charming person but there was so much more to him than that and she could tell, something about the way he looked at her showed a mystery hiding behind his hazel eyes, which twinkled knowingly at her at every glance.  
  
She knew he really did care about her a lot and could see it in the way he looked at her, his eyes wide and bright like a child at Christmas. As they entered the Great hall Lily felt dozens of eyes drift toward her, at first she didn't realize why, but then she realized it was probably because she had entered with the two most eligible 'bachelors' of the school, both with their arms around her. They found a group of five seats at the end of the Gryffindor table and were soon joined by Peter and Remus.  
  
"Why didn't the two of you wait for us? We came out and you weren't there" Peter asked almost upset at the fact that James and Sirius hadn't waited for he and Remus.  
  
"Well we would have," replied James, "but Evans was so hungry, she threatened us and told us if we didn't come with her she would bite our arm off"  
  
Lily punched him in his arm playfully, as he pretended to wince in pain. Sirius looked as though he were somewhere else during breakfast and didn't even crack jokes as the Slytherins entered. 'How could I like my best friend, I cant its impossible, I refuse to like. Lily' Sirius pondered, staring off into the space which seemed to be enclosing smaller and smaller as his thoughts became less broad.  
  
"Padfoot, where are you today?" Remus asked, though he knew what look it was. It was the same look of bewilderment that he had every time he saw Lily and James together, he had been in love with her since the day they met, but he knew she could never feel the same and that she and James were right.

Remus could tell that Sirius was thinking the same thing, he kept glancing at James, and then to Lily as though making a difficult decision about the two of them.


	5. The First Classes and a Meeting

The First Classes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As they made there way to Transfiguration Sirius was back to his old self, and played merrily with Lily as they walked down the hall, but there was something different Lily had noticed.  
  
He wasn't treating her like his little sister anymore, but as a girl, who he had once dated but decided it better to be friends. The change was subtle but still she noticed it.  
  
Continuing down the hall a pack of Slytherins walked by glaring at the Marauders in an evil sort of way as though wanting to kill them.  
  
"They will be in for it this year," Sirius said while the Slytherins continued to glare, "with you two as head boy and girl we will catch them for everything and get away with even more."  
  
He had a look in his eyes that the Marauders knew all too well, it was a look that was actually pretty frightening when used in the appropriate situations. Lily eyed him seriously,  
  
"Sirius we are not going to abuse our privileges just so you can get a laugh. We might go easy on you but all the same."  
  
She looked up at James who was also eyeing Sirius, but not so much in a stern way, more so in a 'we will discuss this later'. Lily felt there was no reason to argue with the boys they were going to get into whatever trouble their dangerous minds could concoct.  
  
There Transfiguration lesson went quite well, they were paired up alphabetically, and since there was no one in their house with a 'c' or a 'd' to start their last name Lily was paired with Sirius, James with Peter and Remus with Frank Longbottom, because the seats went front to back alphabetically, Lily was able to be seated right between James and Sirius with Lupin just behind them.  
  
Sirius liked sitting next to at least one of his best friends, she was a very nice person to talk to, and unlike James kept him on task without being too obnoxious, most of all though Sirius just liked her company, watching her work so diligently.  
  
It made him glad, there were times when he would look at her and his heart would almost stop it seemed, 'Get her out of her head you prat' he kept having to remind himself.  
  
James looked about as comfortable with the seating arrangement as Sirius did, he too liked being next to Lily and didn't have to worry about her telling him to pay attention, because they weren't paired together.  
  
She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, plain and simple, he knew it the moment he saw her in their first year, she was so witty, and she would be going to Hogsmeade with him. He smiled at the thought and then continued to his work.  
  
They were working on transfiguring an animal, into an inanimate object, which for Sirius turned out to be an easy task, and for James even easier, so as the rest of the class was finishing up they decided to start transfiguring a little more than McGonnagal had asked, in fact quite to the Professor's amusement Sirius had transfigured the chalkboard at the head of the class into a sign that read "GRYFFINDORS ARE THE BEST! SLYTHERINS EAT DRAGON DUNG!".  
  
Although McGonnagal may have been a very stern and strict teacher, she was also very fair. There were times however when you could see that James and Sirius had gotten to her, and she would seem to almost laugh, and then as if she regained herself shot them an eye as they would laugh giddily at themselves and slump back into their chairs.  
  
As much as James and Sirius seemed to goof off, they were actually quite brilliant students, especially with James and his transfiguration, it was amazing to watch him everything done with such precision.  
  
Sirius was a very sharp when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily tended to believe it was because he had been surrounded by Dark Arts most of his life, seeing who is family had been, and always learned ways to counter act it.  
  
Remus was probably best at History of Magic, it always had intrigued him a great deal, although he wasn't too far behind Sirius at DADA.  
  
Peter was never really good at anything, and was what an outsider might say, the "ugly duckling" of the group, weak and talentless.  
  
All the Marauders however had to give Lily the crown for Charms; she could do the most amazing things with her wand in charms and was far ahead of any NEWTS student when it came to that class. They all had to ask her for help when it came to playing pranks on the Slytherins because she knew so much more than they did.  
  
The rest of the day carried on pretty much the same, Sirius had detention and James was given a warning, because he was head boy, the teachers had decided to give him a break.  
  
In the week or so that followed James had tried to ease up on the pranks and primarily thought them up and had the rest of the Marauders take the wrap while he gave them the lightest punishment possible, much to Lily's disapproval.  
  
Sirius had done his best to force out every romantic notion he had in his head about Lily, he still had feelings for her yes, but they were more of a sisterly type again. Lily was growing more excited about her date with James as the days continued, he really was a lot more enjoyable than she could have ever imagined.  
  
They had been spending a lot of time in the library together preparing for the first Hogsmeade trip,  
  
"So we will leave at around nine and get home around seven then?" asked James very pleased with what they had done  
  
"Sounds great! Oh and James, I decided to go to the Ball with you, so I do hope you don't mind if I leave with a few of my girlfriends and we go and pick out dress robes." She smiled quietly at him, she had grown really quite fond of him. He looked at her almost speechless with an expression Lily had trouble reading,  
  
"I mean I will just go with them in the morning and I can meet you at the Ice Cream Parlor at noon" she said hurriedly she didn't want to offend him by any means.  
  
"Of course! That's great!" He smiled and gave her that look; he was so handsome, so kind, a little rough around the edges but aside from that, really a nice guy.  
  
They stood up, and headed to the common room, eyeing each other flirtatiously, James running into her purposely, one time even making her trip over her own feet and stumble into a picture which yelled at her for waking it up. They laughed they made there way back to the Fat Lady, they said the password, and to their surprise when they walked in. they were the only ones there, they looked at the clock and realized they had been together since eight and it was now one in the morning. They said their goodnights but just as Lily was about to head up the stairs,  
  
"Hey tiger! Come here" she looked at him and grinned as she made her way towards him.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a chance, I really appreciate it." He gave her a hug, a long hug, longer than she had anticipated.  
  
As she began to pull away, he held tight to her waist and looked down at her, staring at her eyes, they were so beautiful, so rare, as she was. Without a thought in his head he went in for the kiss.  
  
It was unlike any other kiss he had experienced, it was warm, secure, and gave him butterflies that almost felt like dragons flapping in his stomach. As they pulled away, she looked just as spellbound as he did, 'Who would have ever thought that I would have fallen for James Potter" she thought as she continued up to her dormitory. 'Who would have thought.?" 


	6. The Morning After

Morning After  
  
The next morning Lily woke earlier than usual, from an unusually dreamless sleep that had been quite comforting. She dressed herself and wondered down to the common room where she pulled out a book and began to read, yet her mind wasn't in the book, it was in the firelight.  
  
She was thinking of James, he was so much more than she thought and so much more than she could have asked for. She continued to "read" until she heard the door to the boy's dormitory open,  
  
"Good Morning Tiger, what are you doing up so early?" she smiled at him, he had that glint in his eye, the one only he could have,  
  
"Just reading, and doing some thinking, you?" he shrugged his shoulders and walked down to the couch beside her  
  
"Well I was just about to do some walking, my mind is wondering probably for the same reason yours is...Do you want to come with me so we can talk about it, just talk" he had been thinking about her all night, what did that kiss mean to her? Did it mean as much to her as it did to him? He was put at ease when she smiled at him and nodded,  
  
"Yes, of course, if anyone asks we are on Head Student business"  
  
They left the common room in an awkward silence that continued followed by a few flirtatious glances and smirks.  
  
As James looked down he saw Lily's hand dangling by her side and touched it, then to his surprise she entwined his fingers with hers and they continued. They walked what Lily thought was aimlessly around the castle, however James knew exactly where he wanted to take her they were on the seventh floor when they saw a door, Lily looked at James.  
  
She had been up here many times and had never seen a door here before, James had a grin on his face that meant he probably knew what it was and was keen on taking her there.  
  
James continued to walk towards the door as Lily followed beside him her grip on his hand tensing unconsciously the closer they came.  
  
James smiled at her as he opened the door; it was like a little café. It had a small table big enough for the two of them to sit and talk, a tea kettle which appeared to be hot, soft music playing with a small dance floor, candle light with a fireplace on the far right hand corner which had a large green couch sitting in front of it.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
She looked at James who was now filling up two teacups and pulling out a chair and prompting her to come and sit down. They must have spent hours down there just talking over tea, about there family, swapping stories, secrets, goals and fears...  
  
"My greatest fear, would be never falling in love, and getting married, and having kids... I really want a loving family and lots of children. I always have," James smiled at what Lily said because he had already fallen in love, and he wanted to marry her, and he wanted to have kids.  
  
"Well my greatest fear is not being able to protect my family, my friends, or people that I love. It sounds arrogant I know, but I have a thing about protecting people, more than that, defeating dark arts wherever I find them. Sirius has always made fun of me for it, I hate watching innocent people, become casualties of someone evils, sick plan. It makes me so angry, that's why when we get out of here I want to become an Auror to get rid of the scum of the earth..."  
  
They had gotten up and moved over to the couch James sitting up right with a pillow in his lap that Lily put her head on as she lay down.  
  
They talked about what their futures held, what they looked forward to after school, but soon dawn broke and they looked at the clocks and saw it was seven, they had been together for three hours. They left the room and started walking to the great hall, grinning madly at each other James occasionally pushing Lily to the side as they walked, she pushing him back playfully, and sometimes he would accidentally knock her over and would help her up kiss her gently on her forehead and they would continue to walk. Because this was a weekend they were the first people to arrive at the great hall aside from the professors who seemed to be shaking there heads and mumbling things like "Finally..." "At last" Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other and nodded, they had known about James' crush, but of course who hadn't?  
  
It warmed McGonagall's (said to be stone) heart to see not only two Gryffindors, but also the head students getting along so well, acting so blissful. Lily and James although not very hungry, sat in front of their food side by side poking and prodding at each other.  
  
Back at the Common room Remus and Sirius were waiting for Peter to come down.  
  
None of them had heard James come in that night, or had they seen him that morning.  
  
Sirius figured he had probably gone to the Quidditch field like he did so often when he had a lot on his mind. They were surprised to find however when they got to the Great Hall that Lily and James were already there flirting like crazy with each other.  
  
A fire welled up inside Sirius, he didn't know why, they were his best friends how could he be angry with them, they were together, this was good, this was what he had hoped for... wasn't it? He felt so crazy sometimes, he was like her big brother, not her boyfriend, or ever her ex-boyfriend, but why did this bother him so much?  
  
Not far behind him Remus looked at Lily and James. It was right, he always knew it would be, but it was so hard sometimes. James was a nice guy, a little big headed, but he truly cared for her more than anything. He deserved Lily, and Remus knew that James would always be able to protect Lily in ways that Remus could not.  
  
The three marauders walked towards Lily and James Sirius sitting opposite of them and Lupin and Peter on either side of him.  
  
"So James, I didn't hear you come in last night, and I didn't hear you leave this morning, now you are here with Evans... What happened old buddy?" he said in his usual "Atta boy" tone, though this time he really did want to know.  
  
They just smiled and shook their heads "Nothing worth telling Sirius..." Lily said shyly,  
  
"And if it was" James added, "I'm sure you'd be able to tell, or you know I would." he winked as Lily knocked him in his side smiling at him... she had that look in her eyes, the same look James had for her for so many years. It had finally happened... they had fallen in love... and there was no turning back, it was official.  
  
As the trip to Hogsmeade grew closer, Sirius became a little bit edgy, which was a surprising and confusing to most of the Marauders, besides Remus who knew exactly what he was going through, usually Sirius got the giddiest around times of Hogsmeade, because since it was off school grounds, the best pranks could be played.  
  
James although, noticing a change didn't think much of it as he and Lily became closer, Peter figured Sirius was simply jealous and decided to blow it off. Remus was the only one who seemed to catch a clue as to what was going on. Sirius, although reluctant to admit it, had feelings for Lily... which was not a good thing.  
  
"You feeling alright there Padfoot?" Remus had finally let his curiosities get the best of him  
  
"I'll be okay" he lied as he shook his head.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
Sirius looked at him a little taken back by the words spoken so solemnly by his friend  
  
"No, that would be stupid wouldn't it, she is one of my best friends, by best friends girlfriend, and she is like my little sister... wouldn't that be stupid" he muttered darkly. He looked up seeing that Remus was not convinced, and let out a heavy sigh then  
  
"And even if I did, what would it matter, I spoke to late, I cant do anything about it, I can only make sure James doesn't royally screw himself over with her, which I doubt is possible seeing how much they care for each other"  
  
Remus shook his head, "I figured that's what it was, I understand. How could anyone help but love Lily? I know when I find myself thinking that I remember that she is happy and letting her be with James is the best thing I can do for her".  
  
He glanced over at Sirius,  
  
"I never knew you had feelings for Lily, why-"  
  
"Because I knew, I knew a long time ago that I could never love Lily, and protect her the way that James could, and probably will"  
  
Sirius nodded, it was going to be hard but he would have to try his best to see things the way Remus did.  
  
DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO JKR  
  
Quick authors note. I haven't received many posts tellin me what you think so Im hopin to get more with this chapter! And Im a personal fan of Harry/Hermione relationships, i just think they would be too cute, both so smart and all, and harry is so alone lol he needs somebody!! anyways im tryin to parallel Sirius's fellings with what harry would feel if he found out about ron and hermione. giving it up knowing they could be happy, but this is a Lily and James Fiction so they will be more in the next chapter. :-D 


	7. Hogsmeade Weekend

Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
Lily arose early the next morning and woke up Kristen, Kim, and Katie they were probably the closest girl friends that she had.  
  
They were anxious to pick out dress robes for the ball, they were also going to the dance with Marauders except for Kristen she was going with her boyfriend Michael from Ravenclaw.  
  
Kim was going with Sirius, and Katie with Remus, although knowing their personalities, Kim being a bit quiet, and Katie being outspoken you might think that it would be the opposite.  
  
However when you saw Kim with Sirius or Katie with Remus you would realize that that was why it worked so well, they brought out the best of each other, Sirius loved watching Kim blush as he made a fool of himself over her, and it was refreshing for Remus to have someone as outgoing as Katie to push him to his limits.  
  
They spent the morning in the Robe shop looking for something to wear, Lily always felt so out of place with the three girls, they were all blonde, and all blue eyed, except for Kristen who had more of hazel eyes, all the same, while they were trying on robes, they looked good in the same things, stunning in fact, while Lily just didn't feel right, it wasn't until the owner of the shop, seeing the trouble she was having, came up and offered to help,  
  
"Excuse me, but I must say these dresses aren't at all what I would think would suit you. Your beauty is unique which calls for-" her voice became muffled as she went to the back room and came out carrying an emerald green robe, everything clipped in what looked like real emeralds (although they were not) the neck was a little bit lower than Lily would have usually felt comfortable with but the cloak that went over it would cover her suitably, after Lily tried it on, she knew it was perfect, it fit her just right,  
  
"Wow Lily that's perfect!"  
  
"James better keep his guard up I'm sure he wont be the only one wanting to dance with you!"  
  
"Your gonna get it right?"  
  
Lily looked at the price tag, it was a little bit more expensive than she might have hoped for but the look on James' face when he saw her in it would be priceless.  
  
It was 11:30 and Lily began to get bored with the girls, they were nice and everything but because she spent so much time with the Marauders (more so James) she wasn't in on all the jokes they had, and she didn't know half the people they were talking back, all she could do was sit and nod like a mindless idiot.  
  
She decided to meet James a little earlier than she excepted.  
  
Lily walked timidly to the ice cream parlor; at least it would be easier once she saw James. She looked around the parlor once she arrived and found James sitting in a corner with Sirius, and as soon as she walked in James shooed Sirius away.  
  
Lily smiled as Sirius walked by, winked at her and then gave her a quick smack on the butt to hurry her along. She laughed and her eyes drifted back to the corner where James, who was no doing his best to clean up whatever mess he and Sirius had made  
  
"Successful shopping?" James inquired mocking the voice of an old woman  
  
"Very" she gave him a sly smile then a wink, "What were you and Sirius talking about?"  
  
"Nothing really he just gave me his 'big brother little sister' talk," Lily cocked her head in confusion  
  
"He considers himself to be something of your big brother, he cares for you tiger, more than you may think" they continued to talk as though they were in the room of requirements once more, although near the end of their conversation Lily couldn't help but notice a giant black dog staring at her, the eyes seemed familiar and troubled, nothing like the eyes of James, that at the moment were wide and vibrant full of joy and life.  
  
They continued with small talk about god only knows what, it was one of those conversations that could have lasted 3 days and the only reason it would register how late it was when your butt would begin to feel numb.  
  
They wound up being the last ones to leave the parlor, walking in, in front of the lake was more beautiful than James had ever seen it was calm which didn't usually happen because students were quite keen on throwing dungbombs in to agitate the squid, but as of now it was beautiful.  
  
James looked at Lily who was also looking into the water, her eyes searching it, deep in thought.  
  
"I had a really good time today," James said hoping to break the all to awkward silence,  
  
"Me too" She smiled at him he was adorable when he was nervous, she then shot him a reassuring smile then hugged him,  
  
"This has been fun hasn't it, I mean you and I we have had fun right?" he still looked nervous  
  
"Yeah it really has, you are different than I thought you would be"  
  
"Then will you, I mean I have gotten to know you and I like you more now than I ever have in the seven years I have known you, so will you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?" At first James had trouble reading her expression then a grin broke through  
  
"Yes James I would love too, I was beginning to think I had scared you from asking me..." His face lit up like fireworks at the coming of the new year, he gave her a hug that lifted her up off the ground, She had to laugh at his giddiness.  
  
They walked up to the common room, which was surprisingly empty. She looked at him happier than she did had been in months, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked to the girl's dormitory she was James Potters girlfriend. What was the madness?  
  
Sirius who had been following in his animagus form since they left the parlor was laying in the corner, and watched James head up to the boys dormitory.  
  
Why was he feeling betrayed, well that was easy because he liked Lily, and even though his feelings were beginning to subside with Kim being so great, he still couldn't help it. At least they are happy together now he thought to himself, with a deep sigh and a heavy heart the climbed up to his dormitory as well...  
  
I don't own anything.((it belongs to JK)) lol RR for me yall!I know these are takin a long time to come up! i really am tryin but its been really stressful im workin out 10 hrs a week now and im in the band at my church plus all upper level classes. and its startin to weigh me down! lol but i really do appreciate the reviews!! keep em comin! 


	8. Words at the halloween ball

The next day Sirius awoke with many feelings playing at his heart.  
  
Even though in the tiniest back of his brain he felt something for Lily, he had never been so taken by a girl like he was taken with Kim.  
  
He wasn't in love with her or anything like that, but still she was a very intriguing girl. Unlike most of the girls who he found throwing themselves at him with out a shot of decency or respect for themselves.  
  
Kim was different, he had to come to her, and the weird thing was, he didn't mind it. Kim was stability, nothing over the top, she came as she was, and it was fine with her. Remus didn't have feelings for Katie, sure I mean she was great person and everything, no doubt pretty, but he decided long ago that he wasnt going to have a steady girlfriend, too many problems...  
  
Although they had only been dating a day the Marauders quickly began to feel the love.  
  
Before every class there was a hug followed by either a butterfly kiss, or a laugh and a smack on the butt.  
  
Although the Marauders and a few of Lily's friends would tell you that it was all fluff with James and Lily, but the couple would be the first to tell you they weren't sure.  
  
James had never been with a girl who had made him feel this way, and he was only 17, how are you supposed to know if you are in love at 17.  
  
He was beginning to find out. Lily had just gotten over the fact that she didn't hate James anymore and every time she was with him she felt as though she were in some cliché teen romance movie.  
  
They would however tell you, that this was something more different than anything they had ever experienced. and they loved every minute of their time together.  
  
Sirius soon found it much easier to accept that James and Lily were dating, probably because he realized for himself quite quickly what he had been missing.  
  
Why he felt so attached to Lily. it was because she was the only girl he had ever really talked to, she was his psychiatrist, his therapist, his listener. He didn't have a sister, just a lowly brother who wasn't much of anything to brag about, and his mom was probably one of his least favorite people in the world.  
  
He realized that he just couldn't stand the thought of having to share that with someone, however now he and Kim were starting to talk, on a more personal level, than the flirtatious intellectual level they had been talking on for weeks. and she was a very intriguing person.  
  
She was almost better at the whole listening thing than Lily, she would allow you to vent your anger, then ask you questions that helped to subside it.  
  
It was a matter of days before the Halloween Ball arrived and all the students were beginning to feel anxious, which wasn't a good thing because it was the end of the month that meant examinations.  
  
The Marauders and Lily sat in the back of the DADA room they had all finished with their exams (with the exception of Peter) and were now flicking bits of paper at Snivellus hoping to get a rise out of him in front of the teachers.  
  
No such luck though, he was concentrating incredibly hard which was something the Marauders weren't used to doing, well apart from Peter.  
  
Her relationship with James had been good for Lily, it made her open her eyes to other people whenever James and the rest of his crew wanted to go off and hang out by the Whomping Willow (she never did figure out what they did there).  
  
She and Kim were becoming better friends, Kim was excited that she would be might be dating Sirius soon... she though he was a real sweetheart, and Lily had to hand it to her, for the past few weeks she was almost all that Sirius would talk about.  
  
"Lily! Can you help me clasp my dress?" asked a nervous Kim who was now getting a little anxious herself.  
  
"Sure," Lily had to laugh at how nervous Kim was being, she really had no reason to be. Sirius would probably like her if she came to the dance in a T-shirt and shorts, however she was certain he would like her dress robes a little bit more.  
  
Lily, who had been dressed for quite some time finally headed to the bathroom where she found herself surrounded by nervous girls trying to do their hair and make up with barely an elbow's space separating them.  
  
The next dormitory over the boys seemed far less stressed over the dance, granted they were nervous but they weren't tripping over themselves.  
  
Occasionally a boy would get a little freaked out because he didn't know how to tie a tie, but then would remember. He's a wizard!  
  
In general as time grew closer the boys would leave to pick up their dates, James, Sirius and Remus were all leaving together. Peter, who asked a girl from Hufflepuff had already left for the dance.  
  
The remaining Marauders left for the common room where they stood to wait on their dates, they watched nervous boy after gorgeous girl leave for the ball. They thought they must be the last people left in the whole school who had was not at the ball, well besides the people without dates of course.  
  
The girls were sitting in their dormitory going through last minute checks over themselves. they were ready.  
  
First to walk out the door was Katie, who found Remus and led him out of the room because he was still gawking at how pretty she looked that evening.  
  
When Kim walked out she found a very handsome Sirius Black talking to James whom then coughed to get Sirius's attention. Sirius turned around and it was then that his heart stopped beating, she was beautiful. perfect. Kim smiled and drug him out of the room leaving James alone to see what Lily looked like. W  
  
hen she descended from the stairs it was like heaven had opened up and dropped a red headed angel in the room. she looked lovely, lovelier than anything James had ever seen in his life. The couple made their way to the dance arm in arm, their eyes drifting towards each other when the other was looking away.  
  
When they entered the dance they were greeted by the headmaster, "Nice to grace us with your presence. As head students you are to open the dance with the first slow song" He grinned at the young couple. the things they would do in the future. their importance he already knew. The headmaster made his way up to the front, "We will now have our head boy and girl, James Potter, and Lily Evans, open the dance"  
  
Then a song came on, the name they weren't sure of, truth is. it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together, just the way James had wanted to be for so many years. His dream had finally come true.  
  
Halfway through the song Sirius dragged a timid Kim to the dance floor and they danced, for Sirius it wasn't the dancing that was as much fun as watching Kim's face turn red with embarrassment, and the smile that shone through that was one he wouldn't trade for anything. Girls eyed Lily and Kim with jealousy, but neither of them cared, they didn't see anything, they felt nothing but the beat of their date's hearts pressed against theirs. Lily's head rested on James shoulder-  
  
"I love you Tiger. I have never felt this way about anyone I have ever known" James voice sounded so deep and genuine, the problem was Lily like James a lot, sure, but did she love him? She wasn't sure, he was nice, sweet, but was she old enough to fall in love? She kept her head on his shoulder not moving, and when the song stopped he pulled back almost expecting an answer  
  
"Hey Lily can we go outside and talk for a minute?" she nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I just told you something big. something I have never in my life told anyone, and you didn't say anything. at all" Lily looked at him half- scared, half ashamed  
  
"James I just don't know we are SEVENTEEN, we don't know anything yet. I mean James, you are great your smart you are the sweetest person I know and I like you a lot, but I'm not sure I'm old enough. I don't even know what love is" James looked like he was gathering his words and thoughts together.  
  
"Every morning when I wake up you are the first person I want to see, you are the first one I think about, every time I'm with you I feel as though there is a menagerie in my stomach dancing, and you know what? I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything because every time I look in to your eyes I see what I want to be I see what I almost am I see a beautiful, wonderful, smart brilliant woman just waiting to burst out. And Lily I love that every time I'm with you I discover something new about my self and about you. That's what love is, or at least that's how I know I love you"  
  
Again i own nothing... NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE BETTER WITH LILYS FEELINGS REVEALED AND A LIL MORE ON KIM AND SIRIUS 


	9. Words, Places, Kisses, Mirrors

Words, Places, Kisses, Mirrors  
  
Lily looked at James, he was distraught and scared, and she was near tears. Never before in her life had anyone besides her parents told her that they loved her.  
  
James, who was now having trouble reading her eyes, ran off into the courtyard outside of the great hall. What had he been thinking? Like Lily Evans would ever love him, but he could have sworn she just might. Oh well, he had just blown any chance he ever had with her. So much for showing your true feelings.  
  
All of a sudden he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and turn him around.  
  
"I love you too James Potter." Lily a look of utter happiness, gratefulness, thankfulness. any and every good feeling she had ever experienced all came down to this, this one perfect moment.  
  
And they kissed a simple perfect and wonder feeling entranced them.  
  
They parted and Lily looked at him in his divine perfection and they walked back into the dance unaware of anything going on besides what they were doing between themselves.  
  
Sirius looked over at them, and then back at Kim, there was just something about her. Kim looked up from her plate to find Sirius grinning at her, she began to feel a little self conscious  
  
"What?" she asked half laughing half-nervous  
  
"You really are something you know that Kimberli?" she blushed and looked back up at him,  
  
"So are you Sirius Black. So are you" Sirius grabbed her hand and led her out of the great hall to the stairs leading to it.  
  
"Kimberli Reed would you do me the magnificent honor of being my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Sirius Black I will" He gave her a hug and with one arm still wrapped around her walked her back up to the common room.  
  
"Why are we here so early? Nobody will be up here for a while" She seemed at nervous, yet anxious.  
  
"Well we never REALLY get to talk especially with everyone always around and I figured this would be a good chance for us to begin" He smiled, that grin in which he was notorious for.  
  
"So Sirius lets start with you, what's your family like?" She noted that his face got a little bit darker but still he managed a smile  
  
"Pureblood maniacs and bastards, and a house elf who would love nothing more than to have its head chopped off and mounted on the wall." She looked at him oddly unsure of what he was saying  
  
"I ran away last year, my family isn't exactly picturesque. I have a younger brother who is a second year here, Regulus, he actually was pretty okay towards me until I ran away, lost respect I guess. Anyway ever since I have been living with the Potter's, then my Uncle left me a ton of money, so I have my own place, now I still consider James the brother I never had,"  
  
"Well I guess that explains why you always are over there, but I'm sorry about your family, it must be pretty terrible,"  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, I got out, I feel bad for Regulus, he is still in their buying into to all that Pureblood shit. Anyway what is your family like?"  
  
"Well I have an older brother by a year (he is a squib) and a younger sister who just turned ten, we still don't know about her yet. My mom and dad are magical, I kind of grew up around it. But when they found out my brother was non-magical they tried to go muggle. even though it's a tad bit harder, okay it's a lot harder" She laughed, and looked at the window "Wow would you look at those stars! They're gorgeous" She and Sirius walked over to the window,  
  
"As are you." Sirius added looking down at her, her eyes now looking up at him, the big round sapphires that had stolen his heart.  
  
Then much to Sirius' surprise. She kissed him! He didn't make the move on her like he usually did, but she kissed him. and it was a lot better than Sirius had imagined it to be. Not awkward or overdone just perfect. Just like her.  
  
Then as sudden as the kiss had come Kim pulled away,  
  
"I'm sorry.I think that I was a little to forward with that" Sirius smiled down at her again,  
  
"You are apologizing for that? That wasn't forward. That was fun, come on lets go see if the others are still at the dance" man she was cute, he thought to himself,  
  
"Come on James, I don't want to be with the crowd tonight. I just want to be alone with you" she led him out of the great hall and down the stairs  
  
"I know the place, come with me" he sprang ahead of her and in their dress robes they ran, James in lead. When they arrived at the corridor on the fifth floor James slowed down and began checking the walls for something, he then must have found what he was looking for because a small door opened just big enough for a person to crawl through.  
  
"Follow me. Its safe I promise" he smiled back at her. As afraid as she was she swore to herself that she would not be a baby.  
  
They continued in this manner until they got into a room no bigger than a walk in closet. It was a strange sort of room with a mirror covering the majority of one wall. The mirror was surrounded with some sort of writing but it was hard to make out.  
  
"Watch the mirror carefully, make sure you are looking in properly" he adjusted her in front of it, "There you go Tiger, and tell me what you see"  
  
Lily stood in front of the mirror. slowly figures began to appear.  
  
First came a man with untidy raven colored hair and hazel eyes, and glasses. It was James. The vision came more into focus before she saw a little boy that also had untidy raven hair, only he had green eyes and no glasses (at least not yet).  
  
He and James were smiling at Lily and waving.  
  
Lily looked at James, who she now noticed had been staring at her.  
  
"You saw it to then?" he asked  
  
"I saw you and a little boy, but I think that would be obvious, I told you that is all I ever wanted. and now that I have found it I never want to let it go"  
  
He smiled then,  
  
"Come here you!" he pulled her into his lap and held her. "Dormio Vire" suddenly pillows and blankets formed over them and he held Lily, she curled up in his lap resting her head on his chest, listening to him breath.  
  
It was so comfortable just lying there. So comfortable in fact Lily fell asleep on James' chest, and he fell asleep watching her sleep, watching her eyes move underneath her eyelids, her chest move up and down, and occasionally a slight 'hum' from under her breath.  
  
It was the soundest sleep either of them had ever had. deep and comfortable, better than any they had ever had even in the most comfortable bed on earth.  
  
Nothing is my own. it is all JKs!! Please RR I'm getting a little discouraged lol but thank you to Loony bout Lupin, kristie, Amanda, Kaytee, girl who lived, and soupi! I really appreciate it a tone! and Kristie I didn't lose any reviews. lol just havent gotten many!! LYL!! again I'm really busy and I'm tryin to update all I can, I just made competition squad for my school cheer squad so ill be busy with that too but regardless I love yall tonz!!! 


	10. Things of the Past

Things of the Past  
Ch 10  
  
The next morning all the students who had gone to the ball slept until lunch. Lily awoke to find Kim already awake all curled up staring out the window into the abysmal morning light.  
  
Lily stood up and walked behind her she now notice what Kim must have been staring at. Down in the courtyard Lily noticed James and Sirius playing gleefully outside. Lily looked at Kim who had a miniscule grin on her face.  
  
"You are so incredibly smitten with him" Lily said near laughter  
  
"Oh shut up Lily! You are head over heels for James and you don't see me busting your ass about it"  
  
"Well that's because, NEWSFLASH I DON'T CARE! In fact I don't care if everyone in the school knows James bit me with the love bug" She added in laughter, and she shook her head  
  
"You just don't understand the way it is with Sirius! Its different, I mean sure he is sweet and everything, but you know his reputation. I mean I know he is your friend and everything but I don't know if any of it is true or what to believe! So much of what he has told me could just be a guy who wanted to get with a girl"  
  
Lily at first angry at Kim's accusations, then thought about it and slowly began to agree, she could see where Kim was coming from. Kim looked at her again.  
  
"I don't know I just don't want to fall to hard for someone like him.he just seems so genuine but it just make me wonder if he had been the same way to Cheril too"  
  
Cheril was a sixth year Ravenclaw had dated for a while last year. She was pretty and smart and from what Lily could tell he wanted a change from the dull girls he so often found himself attracting.  
  
Gossip had let loose Cheril and Sirius were pretty hot and heavy, now how hot and heavy Lily had never asked but when they broke up stories flew around like wildfire.  
  
From what Lily could gather Cheril had cheated on Sirius with Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff prefect. This had led to a huge fight in front of the entire student body, and Sirius being as rash as he was didn't think before he said anything and was shouting things along the lines of:  
  
"I never wanted to be with you, I felt sorry for you because all the guys were afraid of you and you know what all I ever wanted from you I have already received"  
  
At the last of those words many mouths just gaped in shock. Sirius then glared at Cheril, whose eyes were now filling with tears and Amos whose mouth now also gaped, and left.  
  
Lily had asked Sirius about this argument once because she had found it so difficult to believe, he had told her he had been hurt, he felt like he had given her almost everything he kept to himself and she had betrayed him.  
  
"Love is giving someone the ability to break your heart but trusting them not to"  
  
That's what he had told her, and Cheril had broken that trust and he hated that and wanted her to feel as crummy as he did. So he came up with the most terrible things he could think of, and then ran off to the Room of Requirement and cried until James found him and made him realize what he had just done.  
  
Sirius had admitted to Lily though that at first he had just planned on using Cheril, but the relationship had evolved into more than that, which was something Lily refused to tell Kim.  
  
"O well I guess I will just have to be careful then right?"  
  
Lily looked around again in hopes to see james but he and Sirius were no longer in the courtyard. Suddenly a knock came pounding on the door  
  
"James and Sirius rewyest to see their lovely maidens!" Lily shot a smirk and kim and ran to open the burly door, there James swept her up and carried her down the stairs laughing all the way.  
  
Sirius smiled and looked at Kim who still seemed to be a little troubled. He kissed her for head gently, and Kim closed her eyes,  
  
"Whats wrong stinky?" he asked grinning  
  
"What are we doing here Sirius?"  
  
"Well at the moment we are standing and I'm looking at you and you are sort of looking at me and we are talking"  
  
"No Sirius I mean with us" Sirius' grin faded as he saw the look on Kim's face, it was so confused  
  
"Well I mean I like you and well I mean I think I guess you like me and well I don't know I guess-" Kim abruptly interrupted,  
  
"What happened with you and Cheril?" she asked at last, Sirius' eyes widened, this was not the conversation he had been expecting to have with her.  
  
"Well I don't know we got really close and I thought we had that connection you know? I thought I felt something. great. but I was wrong. Despite what everyone may say or says about that we. well you know had sex, we didn't I wanted to save it until I was sure and she was sure. Cheril tried to coax me into it a few times but I always drew back and told her the same thing, I didn't think she wanted it for the right reasons, and to me that just didn't seem right, I guess"  
  
He saw a look of hesitation scattered across her face.  
  
"Look I know I'm not perfect and I know I have, well a reputation but Kim?" he said drawing her face to his, "I care about you, we were friends first, which makes us different from me and any other relationship I have been in, I already love you as a person, but in love.I guess we'll see, I just want to be with you"  
  
For some reason Kim felt a sudden stir of relief in his words.  
  
Downstairs Lily and James were playing around with each other and at this very moment James was holding Lily's Legs at about shoulder level and swinging her around  
  
"James Potter stop this instant!" She tried to yell but she was simply laughing too hard and fighting to keep her shirt down.  
  
James finally set her down with at which she replied by slapping him jokingly and then kissed and made up as they were probably going to do for the rest of their lives.  
  
That night the marauders had agreed to make a boy's night. Leaving their girlfriends to the other room to likewise have a girl's night.  
  
"So James have you and Lily set a date yet?" asked Remus jokingly.  
  
"Shut up Moony!" James replied with a sly smile  
  
"Yeah" Peter added, "At least James had the guts to ask Lily out!"  
  
"Katie doesn't even like me!" "Whatever Moony 'ole pal!"  
  
"Yeah I mean heck even Sirius has guts, he asked out Kim, even though it took him forever!" James laughed  
  
"So what IS going on with you and Kim?" Peter asked eagerly,  
  
"Well she is my girlfriend now if that's what you mean," he smiled "and we have kissed a few times,"  
  
"Well Padfoot," Remus responded "I'm glad to see you have moved on"  
  
"Second that" James added "That Cheril girl was a bitch"  
  
"Yeah I guess but she as a pretty cool person when she wasn't cheating on me with Amos"  
  
****The end I own nothing RR!!!****  
  
lol sry if it takes a while to updated ( 


End file.
